This disclosure relates generally to a head mounted display, and more specifically to a head mounted display with a tiled optical assembly.
In a head-mounted display (HMD), a user's eye occupies a region of space generally referred to as an eye box (typically there is a respective eye box for a left and a right eye of the user). The HMD displays and directs content to the eye boxes. Some HMDs have a split lens architecture, which allows for a greater field of view (FOV). Typically, a greater FOV results in a greater sense of immersion and better situational awareness. Conventional split lens architectures have a first optical element coupled to a second optical element and a first display that provides light to the first optical element and a second display that provides light to the second optical element. The first and second optical elements are typically large, high performance optics, and the first and second displays are typically high resolution displays. A user wearing a HMD will see the light from the second display with peripheral vision. So, conventional split lens architectures are bulky and waste resolution at the large fields.